ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Ex On The Beach 1 (US)
Ex On The Beach 1 (U.S.) is the debut season in the United States. Filming began in November and concluded in December 2017. Show Discription "Can you ever really be over your ex? In this social experiment, 10 smoking-hot celebrity singles think they're running away to a tropical island for a once-in-a-lifetime romantic vacation full of fun and sun. But just as the party is getting started, unwanted guests arrive to break up their good time. Paradise turns into a nightmare when their exes start emerging, and everyone is left wondering whose ex will be next. Caught in a complicated web of hookups, deceit and revenge, will old loves reignite? Or will the flame of romance be gone for good? Welcome to Ex On The Beach." Cast Duration of Cast Season Features and Twists * Shack of Secrets: A weekly feature that was first introduced in the first episode where individual, coupled or more cast members are summoned to the lower level of the house by a Message In The Bottle and brought face to face with the truth of their past relationships or a season twist. * Flag Pole: A weekly feature that was first introduced in the first episode where faces of three cast members are displayed on flags. The three people to have their faces displayed on flags are sent to the beach as they may be the next person to have an ex arrive. * Cut or Crush Ceremony: A weekly feature that was first introduced in the second episode where cast members are subject to weekly eliminations determined by blind votes from the rest of the cast members. Voters are given the option to either vote a CUT if they want the person to leave the house or vote a CRUSH if they want the person to stay. CRUSH votes cancel out CUT votes. The person with the most CUT votes is eliminated. * Ex Power: A season twist introduced in episode 5 where the Exes were given the power to eliminate one of the Single/OG cast members. * Even Out: A season twist introduced in episode 6 bringing back one of the eliminated Exes to fill the previously eliminated Single/OG's ''spot for the remainder of the season. * '''Temptation:' A season twist introduced in episode 8 giving one cast member the choice to add a potential new person into the house(with a cost of eliminating one of their current cast mates) or to send them packing. * Return Of The Exes: A season twist introduced in episode 10 bringing back all of the previously eliminated cast members. * Final Crush Ceremony: A season feature introduced on episode 11 where the Singles/OG's are given the option to pick someone to pursue after the show. Shack of Secrets Flag Pole History & Arrivals Cut or Crush Ceremony Final Crush Ceremony Episode Guide Behind the Scenes House Filming took place at the Waterfalling Estate, located at 32-1056 Old Māmalahoa Highway in Nīnole, along the Hāmākua Coast. Lawsuit "The owner of a Hawaiian beach compound has sued the producers of a reality show, alleging they have failed to pay for more than $150,000 in damage to the property." Sources/References Category:Seasons